Hunkai : Hot-teu
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [hunkai] [mature scene] [daddy kink ] Ini FF rate M semi pwp (gagal) . under 17 dilarang masuk ya :v
1. Chapter 1

**Hot-teu**

 **Park Rinhyun 2017**

 **Oh Sehun Kim Jongin**

 ** _17 / M_**

 ** _Semi Porn-without-plot_**

 **Attention !!!**

 **Bagi yang U-17 ,please close tab kalian :)**

 **Aku bukan _'author'_ mesyum yaaa , ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang aku udah lupa judulnya , cuma inget gambar pembuka yg bikin panas dingin eungh :v**

 **ISI BERANTAKAN , NISTA, dan EFEK SAMPING BUKAN AKU YANG NANGGUNG XD**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 _(bgm : Love me like you do - cover man vers )_

Jongin terengah melangkah keluar dari lift diiringi tatapan penuh tanya dari beberapa orang yang satu lift dengannya.

 _Wajah merah. Peluh yang membanjiri paras manisnya. Langkah yang selambat siput, gemetaran._

"Sehun sialan!!! ", desisnya penuh amarah .

 _'ugh ' ... rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup melangkah lagi. Padahal kamar mereka hanya berjarak 2 pintu lagi._

 **Ting tong ... ting tong...**

Tanpa lelah ia menekan bel. Namun, tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Jongin berusaha mengatur napasnya yang semakin memburu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menekan _password._

Pintu dilaluinya penuh perjuangan.

10 langkah terlewati. Jongin kehilangan tumpuan. Disandarkannya tubuh lemas miliknya ke dinding. Plastik berisi pesanan Sehun terjatuh dari genggaman.

" _Baby,_ Kau sudah kembali ? "

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca membalas tatapan penuh maksud dari pria pucat didepannya.

 _"Da-Daddy-yh please. Help me. I can- aaaaah"_ , sebuah pekikan manis mengundang tawa sang _dominan._

Sehun mendekat. Tangannya lincah mengenyahkan mantel kelabu yang Jongin kenakan. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang mengenakan semacam korset. Jemari nakalnya memainkan kacang kembar didada Jongin dengan semangat.

Meremas pantat montoknya berulang.

" _Eungh ... ah - dad- please ",_ desahan Jongin dibalas gelengan.

Tangan kiri Sehun mengelus perut rata Jongin .

Tangan Sehun yang lain membuka resleting celana kain Jongin yang sudah membentuk tenda.

"Berapa orang yang kau temui sepanjang jalan kemari? Kau menghitungnya kan ?", tanya Sehun.

Dengan usil Sehun mengelus penis sang _submissive_ yang masih terbalut pembungkus berupa celana dalam katun berlabel _Calvin Klein (?)._

 _Desahan Jongin bersahutan tanpa henti. Ah... holenya penuh. Terasa gatal meski sudah mendapat jatah mainan._

Jonginie,kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _Daddy"_

Jongin menatap Daddy- nya dengan wajah sayu.

" _Dd-ua puluh - aah hiks - dua puluh satu "_

 _"Andwaeee... jangan diremas Daddy hiks"_

Jongin terisak. Kantung spermanya diremas tanpa ampun.

Drrt. drrrt... _aaaah ... uuuh.. . Dad-hhh_

 _Getaran vibrator ditambah. Semakin kencang mengobrak-abrik dinding anal pria manis berkulit tan._

Sehun tersenyum puas.

Diturunkannya celana panjang Jongin beserta dalamannya dengan sekali sentak. Teracunglah penis mungil Jongin. Ujungnya terdapat _pre-cu_ _m ._ Alat vital itu memerah parah.

Terjebak pita sepanjang dua telunjuk, diikat seerat mungkin. Melarang _sperma_ pemiliknya untuk bebas dilepaskan .

 _Apa aku lupa bilang kalau Jongin dipakaikan vibrator sejak berangkat dan belum dilepas ? Dan bayangkan seberapa berat penderitaan Jongin menahan getaran vibrator sepanjang perjalanan pulang-pergi?_

 _Jangan lupakan kalau ia mesti rela orgasme kering berkali-kali._

Sehun menyeringai tampan. Ia baru saja memakan bibir Jongin bermenit-menit lalu. Meninggalkan bibir gemuk yang membengkak disertai tarikan napas yang berantakan.

 _Sang submissive sudah terduduk mengangkang akibat dahsyatnya efek ciuman sang dominan._

Jongin berkali-kali bergerak random sembari menikmati vibrator yang entah berapa lama sudah memperkosa hole nya yang sempit.

" ** _Keyword?",_** tanya Sehun.

Jongin mencoba menjawab disela desahan-lenguhan-jeritan yang tak lagi dapat ia kontrol.

" ** _Daddy please fuck me harder - bokongku lelah disetubuhi mainan jelek ini... .. penuhi holeku dengan penis mu - banjiri lubang nakal milikku dengan cairanmu. Please !!!!"_**

 ** _Fin._**

 **AMPUNI ANAKMU YANG MENULIS FF SEKOTOR INI MAK,PAK T-T**

 **Nagih review sebanyak mungkin !!!!!**


	2. YOUR HANDS

**YOUR HANDS**

 **Author : Park RinHyun**

 **Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin**

 **THIS IS PWP FIC WITH MATURE CONTENT , U-17 please close ur tab !!!!**

 **[Restaurant, Toilet, with Hands Fetishzation]**

 **Happy reading guys~**

Desing obrolan merayap melalui udara. Aroma berbagai macam hidangan melebur. Terendus lusinan rongga hidung pengunjung. Yang sekadar mampir mencicipi dessert atau menikmati santap siang.

Disalah satu sudut restoran, duduklah seorang Kim Jongin . Terbalut kemeja putih ketat, menonjolkan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Di depannya sudah terhidang sepiring French _Fries Potatoes_ ditemani secangkir _Americano ._

 _Waiiit_ \- kemana arah mata si pria hot tertuju ?

Jongin ternyata fokus menelanjangi eh memperhatikan seorang pria tampan diseberang tempat duduknya yang tengah menyantap Sosis Panggang dengan siraman keju _Mozzarella._ Tampak begitu lezat.

Adam apel Jongin naik turun menikmati pemandangan dimana si pria pucat memotong sosisnya dengan anggun. Bagaimana dia memegang gelas tinggi berisi _Wine_ dengan kadar alkohol rendah.

Tapi Jongin malah membayangkan tangan besar itu merayap ditubuh telanjangnya. Memijat ereksinya. Membelai dadanya.

Jongin terangsang hanya karena memandangi tangan si tampan.

 _Astaga !!!! Wajah Jongin seketika terasa terbakar ._

Dengan terburu ia meninggalkan mejanya menuju toilet.

 _Penisnya mulai mengeras, omong-omong ._

 _Oh, lihat si pria pucat juga berdiri dari kursinya. Menuju arah yang sama._

 **[Toilet]**

Jongin tanpa ragu menerobos salah satu bilik toilet, yang untungnya semuanya kosong. Tergesa menurunkan celana yang mulai menekan ereksinya. Celana itu menggantung dilututnya .

Brak...

Jongin melotot. Ia berbalik.

 _Shit ! dia lupa mengunci pintu._

Sang pendatang, yang ternyata pria yang ia pandangi sedari tadi menatapnya dengan lapar.

 _Hell, bukankah si pucat tadi sudah makan?_

Jongin meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Halo manis, aku Oh Sehun"

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin yang masih berdiri.

Dengan lembut disingkirkannya celana dalam hitam katun yang membungkus penis Jongin.

Tangannya yang besar menggenggam penis Jongin, perlahan meraba seluruh permukaannya. Memompanya dengan ritme acak.

Meremas _twin balls-_ nya berulang kali. Membuat Jongin semakin mendekati _'puncak'._

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin _orgasme_. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangan.

"Kau _orgasme_ hanya dengan sentuhan tanganku? ", seringai Sehun terpasang apik.

Jongin tak membalas. Ia tak bergeming meski Sehun mulai melucuti kemejanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Berbalik", perintah Sehun.

Si manis patuh. Walau masih lemas pasca _Orgasme,_ Ia berbalik, membelakangi Sehun dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada tembok yang terasa dingin.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah keras sejak dipandangi oleh Jongin tadi dengan antusias .

Jemarinya melumuri hole sempit didepannya berulang dengan _cairan lubrikan_ yang tidak pernah absen ia kantungi . Keluar-masuk. Menggaruk lubang ketat itu hingga sedikit longgar.

"Akhh !!!", Jongin refleks berteriak.

 _Panas. Nyeri . Perih. Holenya diterobos dalam sekali hentakan._

Sehun menunggu Jongin menyesuaikan diri sebentar. Sementara tangannya memainkan puting dada Jongin.

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan fokus Jongin.

Ia tahu pria yang dimasukinya itu kesakitan.

" _Move Sehun-ssi"_ , cicit Jongin.

Tak butuh menunggu lama Jongin merasakan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak.

Seirama dengan gerakan Sehun. Menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur . Menusuk prostatnya yang langsung dijumpai dalam beberapa kali sodokan.

"Ahh - lebih dalam - Ss sehun", Jongin mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Sehun memperdalam tusukannya. Lebih dalam , lebih cepat.

Bibirnya lincah meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah berupa _kissmark-bitemark_ disepanjang punggung telanjang Jongin. Bahu,hingga tengkuknya.

"Lubangmu memakan penisku Jongin-ah... oooh"

Sehun menggeram . Pijatan dinding hole Jongin memanjakan penisnya. Meremasnya begitu erat.

"Lagi- ngggh - prostatku - tusuk lagi"

Racauan Jongin tak terkendali.

"Sehunnnnh - aaaaah -nnh- huaaaaaaa lagi... lagi"

"Aku ... mm mau keluar- cepat Sehunnnh "

Sehun bergerak.Makin brutal.

"Keluarkan ... lepaskan Jongin ahahhhhhhh"

Splurt...

Cairan semen Jongin mengenai dinding didepannya. Muncrat mengenai perutnya. Mengalir ke bawah.

Diikuti Sehun melepaskan cairannya, memenuhi hole Jongin. Becek dan penuh. Sisa sperma yang tak tertampung menetes ke lantai.

Meninggalkan 2 pria berantakan dengan aroma khas sperma.

end.

 **BTW DARIMANA SEHUN TAHU NAMA JONGIN WOIIIII ?** **NO SEQUEL.** **GUE TEPAR :v**


End file.
